The following disclosure relates to a printer.
There are known printers configured to perform printing on a printing medium being conveyed. For example, there is known a tape printer configured to control a thermal head to perform printing on a label tape and then control a cutting mechanism to cut the label tape. An output roller and a movable roller are provided downstream of the cutting mechanism in a direction in which the label tape is conveyed. The movable roller is movable between a nip position at which the label tape is nipped by the movable roller and the output roller and a separated position at which the movable roller is separated from the output roller. The tape printer moves the movable roller to the nip position before cutting the label tape using the cutting mechanism. The tape printer controls the cutting mechanism to cut the label tape in its widthwise direction in the state in which the label tape is nipped between the output roller and the movable roller.